Generally speaking, focusing with a camera which uses photographic film is performed by moving either the entire camera lens or by moving only one part of the camera lens. It is difficult mechanically to rapidly perform focus adjustment by moving the entire camera lens, as the entire camera lens becomes too massive for cameras that use large film sizes.
Even for 6 mmxc3x978 mm size film (i.e., mid-size film), it is desirable to adapt an inner-focus technique wherein only a part of the lens is moved for focusing. Further, it is desirable that the moving distance of the lens group that is moved for focusing be as short as possible.
Various developments of inner-focus-type lenses have been made for mid-size film lenses. See, for example, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application S61-051117, and Japanese Laid Open Patent Application H10-206729. However, there remains a demand for improved inner-focus-type lenses where focusing is accomplished even faster.
The present invention provides a high performance, inner-focus-type lens having a faster focusing response rate than was previously available in lenses of cameras for use with mid-size (6 mmxc3x978 mm) film. More specifically, the object of the present invention is to provide an inner-focus-type lens with a focal length of about 300 mm and an F number of about 4.0 which has a rapid focus response and that is especially suited for use as a lens of a camera that utilizes mid-size film.